A strange bond 2 the fight for fluttershy
by Regularbob23
Summary: When Bob gets into the pony world, how will things go down?   Rated T for sexual references, and violence.


A strange bond 2: The fight for Fluttershy.

It was another bright and shiny day for the residents of Ponyville; everyone was out and about, doing shopping and socializing. It was really a perfect day for Fluttershy, because she had some things to do. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Big Macintosh and Little Mac at the table having some breakfast.

"Mornin' honey." Big Macintosh said looking over the newspaper.

"Mornin' mom!" Little Mac said taking his bowl over to the sink.

"Good morning you two. So what's on everybody's agenda today?" She asked grabbing some orange juice.

"Well, I gotta go to Canterlot with AppleJack at twelve. You remember Jack right? Apparently, he broke a wheel on his wagon and he needs some help getting it fix." Big Macintosh said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Me, Aunt AppleBloom and the other crusaders are going out and play." Little Mac said.

"Well you just be careful Little Mac, I don't want you to get into any trouble." Fluttershy said putting bread in the toaster.

"You mean like last time?" Big Macintosh asked jokingly.

"Don't worry Mom; I won't try to get into any trouble." Little Mac Promised snuggling his mother's neck with her kissing his head.

"That's all I needed to hear. Now go outside and play until AppleBloom wakes up." She said.

"Okay!" He said running out the door. He took a deep inhale of the fresh air. He was a young Pegasus Colt so he couldn't go anywhere outside of Ponyville. His eyes were the same color as his mothers, and his coat was a mix between the parent's colors, so he was orange. And seeing how he was a colt, he didn't have his cutie mark, which led him to talk his Aunt AppleBloom into letting him join the crusaders. Not only that, but he almost mastered flying.

"What a great day to be a Pegasus!" He said chasing some butterflies. His parents watched him with smiles on their faces.

"He sure is a great son." Fluttershy said resting her head on Big Macintosh's neck.

"Eyup." He replied with his usual catchphrase, giving her a kiss. "He'll be great help on the farm one day."

"But what if his cutie mark doesn't involve apples?"

"Not sure, but it'll be a great day for the three of us when it appears." Suddenly, they heard two yawns coming from behind them. They turned to see AppleJack and AppleBloom.

"Mornin'." They both said.

"So what time are we headin' up to Canterlot?" AppleJack asked.

"Around noon." Big Mac replied.

"Well, I'm going' to see how Little Mac's doing'. Where is he anyway?" AppleBloom asked.

"He's outside playing in the yard." Fluttershy told her. AppleBloom headed outside to join the little filly.

"Hey how's my little nephew doing today?" She asked.

"Just dandy Aunt AppleBloom! So what are the cutie Mark Crusaders going to do today? Skydiving? Mining? Faucet fixing?" Little Mac asked jumping around.

"Whoa there partner! I'm not even sure yet, we'll need to meet up with the others later. But I do love your attitude though, so full of energy! That's the number one rule for being on a team, is to have a positive attitude!" She said patting him on the head listening to him giggling.

"So what time are we meeting them?"

"They should be here in a few minutes. So why don't we play a game of hide and seek to pass the time?"

"Okay, you first!" He said running off as she started to count to ten.

"Ten! Ready or not, here I come!" She said as she started her search. Her first thought was the roof, seeing how he was a Pegasus, and that was usually where he would go when they played the game. She grabbed the ladder and started to climb up. Once she got to the top, she found him snickering.

"Found you!" She said.

"Aww man!" He said as his ears dropped. AppleBloom climbed back down as Little Mac attempted to hover down to the ground.

"Don't worry sport, you'll find a good spot to hide someday." Applebloom reassured him.

"Thanks Aunt AppleBloom." He said giving her a hug.

"AppleBloom! Little Macintosh! Come quick!" Fluttershy called out. "Something strange has happened at the fountain in Ponyville!" The two ran for the house and fallowed Big Macintosh, Fluttershy, and AppleJack to the fountain.

Once they arrived, just about everypony in the town was cluttering around and murmuring. But then a voice spoke up.

"Calm down everyone! One question at a time!" The male voice said.

"Wait…I know that voice!" Fluttershy said pushing ponies out of the way. When she got to the front row, she was shocked by what she had seen. It was a human, and he was her first friend in the human world, who quickly became her boyfriend.

"Bob!" She exclaimed which got his attention.

"Fluttershy!" He replied as they ran towards each other and began to hug each other.

"Oh my goodness, I thought I'd never see you again!" She said teary eyed. "But how did you get here?"

"Well…" He started getting out of the hug. "Have you ever heard the phrase, 'when you wish upon a star?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, last night, I was lying on my roof doing some star gazing, the wife was in town, I gave her a hundred dollars so she could have some fun with her friends. I was feeling lonely, and I started to think about all the fun times we had. But then I saw a shooting star flying overhead. So I made a wish to be able to see you again, then I went to sleep. When I woke up, I was lying right outside of Ponyville." He explained.

"But that doesn't explain why you're not in Pony form." She said looking over his body. "I mean, when I got into your world, I was turned into a human just like that."

"Maybe it takes time for the transformation to take place."

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait. In the meantime, why don't you meet everyone?"

"Actually, I think I might now everyone here. Like over there is the teacher Cheerille, I hope I'm pronouncing that right, over there is Berry Punch, next to her is Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, next to them is Doctor Whooves and his wife Derpy…" He began listing names.

"It's Ditzy thank you very much!" She called back.

"My mistake madam!" He told her.

"How do you know us?" Sootaloo asked walking up to him.

"It's a long story, but here's the short version. You see, in my dimension, you guys are actually a part of a toy line, called 'My little Pony', and I think around 2010 or 2011, the series had a huge popularity increase from what was supposed to be a little kids show, but ended up being popular among all ages, mainly the males, and all of your adventures are placed on this site called 'YouTube', and due to the population of the show, people have written their own stories known as fan fictions. Oh, the fan fictions."

"How bad are the fan fictions?" Dr. Whooves asked.

"Well, I don't want to go into too much detail, but one of them involves Pinkie Pie turning Rainbow Dash into cupcakes."

"WHAT?" The two shouted running towards him.

"I knew I would get that reaction." He said pulling on the collar of his shirt.

"Why would I want to cut up my best friend into cupcakes?" Pinkie Pie asked in a panic.

"Well, I guess seeing how I just revealed one of the darkest things the fan base has ever made; I might as well reveal the rest. There's one where it turns out that whole cupcakes incident was just a big line of nightmares in Rainbow Dash's head, which led her to go insane and ended up killing Pinkie Pie due to the stress the nightmares have brought her."

"You mean I didn't even talk to her about the nightmares? What kind of sick bastard would write that?" Rainbow Dash asked as her ears drooped.

"But the story does have an alternative ending where you just wounded her. But it doesn't end there, there's one that involves Big Macintosh." Bob said looking at the ground sad.

"What about me?" Big Macintosh asked joining Pinkie and Rainbow Dash.

"Well, how do I explain this? The story that involves you has you torturing and killing your own sister and her friends." Big Macintosh's mouth dropped.

"I would never, ever think about bringing harm to my own sister! I'm the most humble of the ponies here!"

"I know, but unfortunately, some people have sick minds."

"Let's change the subject before this gets out of hand. So what do you humans do for entertainment?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Thank goodness. Well, we throw parties, much like you, but there's more to it than that. We have these buildings where there are these huge screens where they play these things called movies; these buildings are called the cinema. There are also comedians, TV, Video Games, and bands. One of the most popular bands is the Blues Brothers." Bob said.

"What are the most popular movies?" Ditzy asked.

Bob spend the next few minutes telling his listeners about the movies and reenacting the most popular scenes with the help of Fluttershy.

"And you my friend are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Star Command!" Fluttershy said placing a hoof on Bob's chest.

"You, are, a, toy! You're not the real Buzz Lightyear, you're an action figure! You are a child's play thing!" Bob said pretending to be angry.

"You are a sad strange little man, and you have my pity." Fluttershy said as everyone began to laugh.

"That was pretty good!" Rarity said wiping a tear from her eye. "But what about fashion?"

"Well, there are a lot of different types of style. But it changes every ten years. For example, in the sixties we had the hippie look, our as they called themselves, flower children or something like that. In the 70's we had the disco look, not only did the style look good, but we had some pretty good music in that time as well, then came the 80's where people either looked like some Barbie doll, or some biker dork. And finally the 90's, apparently that style stayed around the longest because it hasn't changed yet as far as I could tell."

"Interesting, maybe you can help me with some new designs for clothes then." Rarity said writing some stuff down.

"How about comedians?" A male pony called out.

"Well, there was Abbott and Costello who had a bit called who's on first. Fluttershy, do you remember how it went?"

"I think so." She replied. Bob was Abbott, and Fluttershy was Costello.

A few minutes into the act

"So all I have to do is throw it to first base?" She asked.

"Yes!" Bob replied.

"Now who has it?"

"Naturally!" Fluttershy stared at him as everyone laughed.

"Listen if I throw it to first base someone has to get it! Now who has it?"

"Naturally!"

"Who?"

"Naturally!"

"Naturally?"

"Naturally."

"So I pick up the ball and I throw it to naturally!"

"No you don't you throw it to who!"

"Naturally?"

"Yes."

"That's what I said! Here you ask me."

"You throw it to who."

"Naturally. Now I'll ask you. You throw it to who?"

"Naturally."

"SAME AS YOU! SAME AS YOU!" She shouted as everyone began to laugh harder. "So someone gets up to hit the ball and it goes to Who, whoever it is drops it and throws it to what, what throws it to I don't know, I don't know throws it back to tomorrow, triple play. Now a big guy comes up and it's a long fly ball to because. Why? I don't know! He's on third, and I don't give a darn!"

"What?"

"I said I don't give a darn!"

"Oh, that's our short stop!" The two bowed as everyone began cheering.

"I gotta admit, I guess we had you humans pegged all wrong. We thought your kind we're evil cruel hearted people! But you people are just like us! Well, accept for being humans of course." Mayor Mare said.

"So can I stay for a while?" Bob asked her.

"I don't see why not." She said shrugging.

"Hooray! I say we have a party! Not only will we have fun, but we may even learn more about Bob's world!" Pinkie said jumping around.

10 hours have passed and the party was still going, AppleJack and Big Macintosh had left to go help Jack, and Everypony was still asking questions to Bob, and were being fascinated by the answers.

"And that's why Mario is still the most popular video game character known to man." He said taking a sip of sarsaparilla. "Anything else would you guys like to know?"

"How about celebrations?" Pinkie asked.

"We celebrate a lot of things. One of the most popular and yet infamous holiday is April fool's Day, when people pull pranks on others. For example…" He pulls out a whoopee cushion and blows it up. He looks over and saw Mr. Cake was about to sit down, and places it underneath him.

(PFFFFFFFT)

"Oh my. Excuse me everybody, I apologize." He said blushing.

"Just like that." Bob said snickering.

"Just like what?" Mr. Cake asked looking over his chair, seeing the deflated whoopee cushion. "Oh, wise guy huh?" He then poured extreme hot sauce in a bottle of sarsaparilla, and gave it to Bob. He took a drink of the spicy drink, but nothing happened. After gurgling down the last of it, he pulled out two almost melted ice cubes.

"Never mess with the king of the pranks." He said tossing the cubes out the window.

"Wow, a whole day dedicated to pulling pranks! That makes it more fun for us huh Dashie?" Pinkie said wrapping her hoof around Rainbow Dash.

"I guess so!" She said with a chuckle. "So what kind of activities does your kind take place in?"

"Well, there is a sport called football, and every year it comes up to a huge showdown against two teams in the Super bowl, it's been a tradition for more than, I think, almost fifty years. People buy snacks, sit in front of the TV, and watch the game, and best of all, the commercials. The commercials are funny, or trailers to upcoming movies. I got to say, I need a break from these questions. I'm going to catch up on old times with Fluttershy." He got up and walked towards her and Little Mac. Upon seeing the human coming towards them, Little Mac hid behind his mother's legs.

"Hey Fluttershy. Say, who's this little guy?" He asked kneeling down.

"This is my son Little Mac. Say hello to Bob Little Mac." She told him. He didn't respond, just try to completely hide behind her. "I'm sorry; he gets the shyness from me. It's okay Little Mac; he's a friend of the family." Little Mac came out of hiding and walked in front of her.

"Um…Hi." He said looking at the ground.

"Well hello there Little Mac! Say, did you know I was your mother's boyfriend before your father?" He asked seeing that it perked him up.

"Really?" He asked as his wings rose.

"You bet, in fact, we were about to get married before him and the rest of her friends came to take her back home."

"Little Mac, why don't you go play with the Crusaders?" Fluttershy asked.

"Okay mom." He replied galloping over to AppleBloom. To two talked for hours on end and continued to drink Sarsaparilla, and it was starting to get them intoxicated. AppleBloom took Little Mac home later on, but Bob and Fluttershy had to stay.

"Say Bob, why don't we head upstairs, if you catch my drift?" Fluttershy asked in a drunken tone of voice.

"I'll (Hic) I'll take you up on that offer." He said fallowing her upstairs.

The following day, Bob woke up with a bad hangover. Once his vision came clear, he noticed that he had completely changed. He had become a dark blue Pegasus Stallion. His shirt and jacket was still on, but his jeans were nowhere to be found, and he had what look like a cutie mark in the form of a Atari controller. He took a whiff of the air, it smelled like shame. That's when he looked over and saw a sleeping Fluttershy. He slowly got up from the bed and quietly went downstairs. He looked over the mess of the bakery. Some Ponies were knocked out, some puke stains and sarsaparilla spills over the floor. Pinkie was the only pony up cleaning up the room.

"(Yawn) Good morning Pinkie." He said. Pinkie looked over to him and suddenly had a strange look on her.

"Bob, is that you?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's me. Apparently the transformation took place over night." He responded trying to get in control of his new wings. Pinkie walked up to him and smelt him.

"Oh, Celestia! You smell like alchahol, vomit, anger, sweet and shame!" She said covering her nose. "You didn't do what I think you did with Fluttershy did you?" Bob didn't respond, just looked at the ground. "Oh my, look, I know Big Macintosh, he's a very understanding stallion, no one has ever seen him angry, and it would probably take a lot to make him mad. If he finds out…"

"Finds out what?" They heard a voice from the entrance. They turned around to see Big Macintosh, standing at the door. "Hey, I see Bob finally turned into a pony. Gongrats. Say, is Fluttershy here? She hasn't been home all night."

"Uh…Yeah, she's upstairs." Bob said as sweat started running down his face. Big Macintosh headed upstairs.

"Get out of here!" Pinkie said through her teeth. Bob didn't give a second thought and left the building.

Big Macintosh opened the door, and walked towards the bed.

"Hey Honey. It's time to get up." He said. She mumbled and turned away.

"Not now big Mac, my head hurts." Fluttershy's eyes shot wide open when she said his name.

"What's that smell?" He asked moving the covers. He then saw that in between her legs was white substance, but immediately knew what it was.

"Who was in this bed with you?" He asked directly, and in a very low volume.

"Bob…" She replied in fear.

"BOB! YOU'RE A DEAD STALLION!" Big Macintosh shouted at the top of his lungs. Everypony within Ponyville heard it, and ran out of their houses to see what the commotion was.

"Oh no." Bob said flapping his wings trying to get in the air. Big Macintosh busted the doors wide open and spotted him. "Oh, hi Big Mac! You're…. you're probably wondering what happened." Bob said nervously.

"Oh I know what happened. And in case you didn't hear me, you're dead."

"I can… I can explain! She was drunk, and she invited me upstairs! I was drunk too!"

"Doesn't change anything." Big Macintosh cornered Bob into a wall and raised a hoof getting ready to punch him.

"Big Mac, stop!" AppleJack said. He looked behind her to see everyone looking at him.

"You know, senseless violence doesn't solve anything. The only way to solve it with violence is to fight in the ring!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Maybe you're right." Big Macintosh looked back at Bob. "Tonight, by the fountain, in the ring, you vs. me, whoever wins gets Fluttershy." He said getting into Bob's face. He walked away to the Family farm to start training. Fluttershy and the others centered Bob.

"Oh man, he's going to beat me into a comma! Thanks Rainbow Dash for giving him the idea." Bob said pointing a hoof at her.

"Well excuse me for trying to help." She said crossing her hoofs.

"Alright girls, here's the game plan, Twilight, you, me, and Rainbow Dash are going to train Bob here, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you take Fluttershy to the hospital to see if she's pregnant. Then after that, Fluttershy, you try to calm my brother down." AppleJack instructed as they all ran off in their groups.

30 minutes passed as Fluttershy made it back to the farm. She wasn't sure how Big Mac was going to react to hear she's pregnant. She saw him bucking trees, and walked to him.

"Um…Big Mac, can I talk to you?" She asked quietly.

"Not now Fluttershy, I'm busy." He responded.

"But, it's about what's happening." Big Mac sighed and walked up to her. "Big Mac, please go easy on him. It isn't his fault. It's mine."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got drunk while I was at Pinkie's party, and I brought him up to the room. And now I'm pregnant. Please, if you should be angry at someone, be angry at me. I'm the one that deserves it. Please excuse me language, I was being a whore." She said turning around as a tear ran down her face.

"Fluttershy, look at me." He told her. She did what he said still trying not to let so many tears out. "I'm not angry at you. Just disappointed, but I guess I can't blame you. Like you said, you were drunk; you didn't know what you were doing. But you gotta remember, men have, let's just call them, standards. It would take more than one man for me to call you a whore." He said trying to calm her down.

"Oh. Um…thank you." She said. "Can you please call of the fight then?"

"Wish I could, but once something starts, it has to be finished. If I back down from a fight I wanted to start, everypony will think I'm not as strong as I look."

"But what about Little Mac? If Bob by some luck wins the fight, he'll be left without a mother, because if he has to go back to the human world, I'll end up going with him."

"Okay, maybe I didn't think this whole thing through." Big Macintosh scratched his head.

"No you have not. But, could you at least go easy on him?"

"I'll try my best. You and your friends go do whatever it is you six do, I gotta continue training." He went back to bucking trees for apples. Fluttershy headed back into town to see her friends who were still training Bob.

"The fight is still on." She informed them.

"Great." Bob said rolling his eyes. "Did he at least say he'll go easy?"

"He said he'll try."

"Well that's good. I need a break." He said wiping a sweat off of his brow.

"I don't know if Princess Celestia and Princess Luna would approve of this fight. Spike, take a letter." Twilight said. After the letter was finished, Spike used his magic breath to send the letter to her, and within a few seconds, another letter came back.

"We'll be there in a minute." Spike read. "Oh boy, things are starting to heat up aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so." Fluttershy said.

"Wait, maybe the princesses can help us out! Isn't it bad for earth, Pegasus, and Unicorn ponies to fight, otherwise the chaos god Discord will be released?" Bob asked.

"For one thing, I'm suprised you know who Discord is, and two, it is bad." Twilight said.

"Well, seeing how two of the highest authorites of the land are coming here, there might be a small chance they can get Big Macintosh to call off the fight!"

"It's a longshot, but it might work." Rarity said.

It was three hours later, everypony had gathered around the fountain, Big Macintosh and Bob were staring at each other in the eyes. The Princesses arrived just before the fight started.

"What is going on here?" Princess Celestia asked.

"There's a fight between Big Macintosh and the new guy, the winner gets Fluttershy!" A random stallion called out.

"We cannot allow this to go on." Princess Luna said. "So how did this all start?" Fluttershy walked up to them and explained everything.

"And that's why they're fighting." She said as she walked back to her friends. The two sisters stared at each other with wide open eyes, for the first time they had no idea what to do.

"Quick, go get the reference book." Princess Celestia said. Luna headed back to the carrier and grabbed the 'reference to certain or rediculous situations for princesses.' The two began flipping through the pages until they found the right page.

"Okay, here we go. In the case of a sexual problem within a marridge, and the mare does it with another stallion, her husband must fight the other stallion, to see who gets her." Princess Luna read aloud.

"You've got to be kidding me!' Bob said as Big Macintosh stood behind him with a smile. A referee then came in between the two.

"Alright fellas, I want a good fight, no dirty moves, it has to be a nice clean fight." He told the two as a bell ranged, and the fight began.

the fight lasted for thirty minutes, Bob managed to throw a few good punches, but he was being destroyed by Big Macintosh. He had a black eye, his mouth was bleeding, and he could barely stand.

"I think it's time to end this." Big Macintosh said as he turned around and bucked Bob right in the face, which actually sent him flying towards City hall, where there was construction going on, and a small safe was dangling off of a balcony. Bob hit the side of the building hard and caused a few cracks. Once he landed he was feeling dizzy, but then the safe fell and landed on top of him, putting him in a coma.

"Quick, someone call a nurse pony!" Sweetie Belle called out. Luckily two of them were already there just in case something bad was too happen, and everypony fallowed them to the hospital, except Fluttershy and Big Macintosh.

"You said you were going to go easy on him." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Must have slipped my mind." Big Macintosh said to her. "Now come on, it's time to go home."

"No." She responded.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, I said no. I've waited, two, maybe four years to see Bob again, and what happens? We got in bed, and now he's in a coma! And to tell you the truth, I wanted to stay in the human world! I didn't realize it, but there was so much more that his world had to offer then ours. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to stay by Bob's side, and you better hope to Celestia that he comes out of the coma." She said coldly fallowing everypony else.

"I don't get it, I won the fight. I thought she would be happy." He said to himself.

An hour later, Bob was finally in a hospital bed resting.

"How is he Doctor Hooves?" Fluttershy asked.

"He should be fine. But by the looks of it, he might be out longer than a few months. Suprisingly Coma's usually end in a week, but he sure did take a beating." He told her.

"Fluttershy, I don't wish to break your heart, but once he comes to, we'll have to send him back." Princess Celestia told her. She just gave the princess a small sad look.

"Can I stay with him? Until that time comes?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm sorry, but that's just out of the question." Dr. Whooves informed her. "It's beyond past visiting hours."

"Please, I've known him for a long time." Fluttershy pleeded.

"I said no."

"Honey, just let her. She was really close to marrying him in the human world." Ditzy said trying to help Fluttershy.

"Oh alright, I guess she can stay as long as she likes." He said rolling his eyes. Fluttershy entered the room and laid in the chair next to the bed.

"We'll come here everyday if you need us." Twilight said.

"I'll be fine." Fluttershy responded.

"Are you sure? We can go get something for you." Rainbow Dash offered.

"No need for that right now. I just want to stay here." She said turning her attention to Bob.

"Well, okay. See you later." Twilight said as they headed outside.

Time had passed on, days became weeks, weeks became months, but Fluttershy didn't care, she just wanted to stay next to him. On several occasions she would sing him a song to help him sleep better. The doctors would come in and give her some food to eat so she wouldn't starve. One night, she decided to write him a letter, so when he goes back, he'll have something to remember him by. She even plucked off one of her own fethers and taped it to the back. She then placed the note underneath his hat, thinking it would be a safe place to put it.

9 months have passed and Fluttershy was fully pregnant, not only that, but she was about to go into labor, and at the same time, Bob had just came out of his Coma. Dr. Whooves informed him to what was happening, as Ditzy was running around telling Twilight and the others.

three hours had passed, all of Fluttershy's friends, the Cutie mark Crusaders, and the Apple Family were in the waiting room with Bob as he trotted back in fourth in a steady pace, just waiting for it to end. No one had spoken to him, just watched him as they saw the beats of sweat running down his face. Suddenly the doors opened and everyone turned to them to see Dr. Whooves.

"It's a success." He said. Everypony ran into the room fallowing Bob to see Fluttershy lying on a bed, holding a new-born. Bob was expecting a human and Pegasus hybrid, seeing how he was still human at the time being, but instead, he was suprised to see a young green Pegasus filly.

"She's beutiful." He said looking at Fluttershy. "What are we going to call her?"

"How about Petunia?" She asked.

"That works for me."

Twenty minutes after leaving the hospital, the two Princesses waited outside for the group to come outside. Bob walked up to them and kneeled down.

"It's time to go home." Princess Luna said.

"I understand. But can I at least say my goodbye?" He asked.

"As you wish." Princess Celestia said. Bob stood up and walked up to them.

"Well, I guess this is it. Big Macintosh, I have to say, you married my fiance and raised a perect healthy son, I just wish you'll do the same for my Petunia."

"You've got nothing to worry about city Slicker." Big Macintosh said shaking Bob's hoof.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, I know you'll get those cutie marks sooner or later, just try not to do anything dumb in order to get them."

"We'll do our best." AppleBloom said giving him a hug.

"Rainbow Dash, you've been a good trainor for me before the fight, I hope you can train her to be as fast as you. Just don't try to push her too far."

"You got it. Please don't cry." She said turning around. Bob went to everypony and hoped or the best for them. Then he turned to Fluttershy. He felt like his heart was about to explode.

"Fluttershy, oh sweet Fluttershy. I'm glad we were able to see each other again. I just wish it didn't have to turn out like this. You came back home, you've gotten married, and led a great life. I'm proud of you, and out of everypony here, I wish the most luck for you." He said placing a hoof on her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you Bob. I'll take good care of Petunia." She said as a tear ran down her face. Bob walked over to the princesses and looked at them in the eyes.

"I'm ready. But I must ask you something important. Is it alright if I can come visit at least once a month, to watch my young daughter grow up?" He asked looking at them. Princess Celestia thought about it for a moment, and gave him a smile.

"Of course." She said. A portal opened up and Bob walked in front of it. He turned back and waved goodbye to his pony friends. He was gone after that. Fluttershy headed back to the farm with the others.

"Big Mac, can I have some tequilla when we get back?" She asked.

"Eyup." He responded.

Bob appeared right in front of his house. He looked through the window to see his wife crying. He opened the door and entered the living room.

"Hey honey." He said getting her attention.

"Bob!" She got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around him. "Where have you been?" Bob let out a sad sigh.

"You probably won't believe me." He said taking his hat off, and when he went to scratch his head, he felt a peace of paper on top of it. He grabbed it and began to read it.

"Dear Bob, I want you to read this once your back in your world.

You have been the greatest person I've ever met. I remember our first date, you took me to see the trans-siberian Orchestra. And remember our duet from the talent show? We sang Dreams Dreams and won the show. That same night we went to that big hill, just laying on our backs and watching the stars.

I even remember when we went to prom. We were prom king and queen. We were so happy, and Luke gave us a great party.

The greatest moment in our relationship, if not the saddest moment, is when we got married. I was very depressed when I had to go back, as a matter of fact, I wanted to stay in the human world with you, I really did. No one knows this, but whenever everyone was asleep, I'd sneek out of the house, go into an open field, and just cry to myself, wishing I was able to see you again. It was so painful trying to act happy for everyone else, when they know I want to spend time with you.

So you could probably imagine how happy I was when you came into our world, but I wasn't expecting this to happen.

I don't know if Princess Celestia will let you come back, so I gave you something to remember me by. I placed a feather on the back of this paper, now you'll have something to put in your lucky hat.

please don't forget me.

Fluttershy."

Bob took the feather and placed it in the same area as his blue feather.

"It fits good." He said.

A month had passed, and the princesses had kept their promise, they let Bob back into Ponyville, after a few months, his visits became longer and longer, pretty soon, he didn't go back home. He stayed in Ponyville, and managed to bring his wife, who became a red unicorn. They stayed at the Apple family home until they were able to get their own home, and Fluttershy and Bob managed to raise Petunia. Pretty soon, Bob's wife left him for another stallion. Which had Bob asking Big Macintosh into being a step-husband for Fluttershy, which in a strange event, he said yes.

Maybe now, life can be easy for everypony.

The end.


End file.
